


One Night

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes smashed their lips together, his heart beating wildly. Travis jumped, then responded immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Wes waited for Travis, wiping at his nose to appear uninterested.

“-Si, si. Adios,” Travis said, turning and walking away from his foster brother. Wes quickly walked off with him. They walked in silence till they reached Wes’ car.

“You, uh… you know Spanish?” He glanced Travis’ way. The older man raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. Why?”

Wes licked his lips absently, getting in the car. “Just curious. I didn’t know.”

Travis turned his eyes to him, smiling knowingly. “Just curious?”

“That’s right.”

“Whatever you say, man.”

They sat in what seemed to be heated silence for the rest of the drive, Wes licking his lips or running his fingers through his hair with a sigh every minute. He parked in the station’s parking lot. Travis looked over at him with a chuckle, his hand on the door handle.

“Hey, man.”

“Hm?”

“Quiero tu polla.”

Wes bit down hard on his lip. “What is that, Spanish?”

Travis grinned. “Yep.”

“What’s it mean?”

Travis just gave him a mischievous smirk and opened the door, stepping out of the car. Wes pulled his phone out with a frown, not willing to let it go. He could tell when Travis was playing with him, and he was definitely playing with him.

“I want your… dick.” He felt his face and body flush, felt the phrase and the meaning behind it going straight to his cock. He ground his teeth together, shaking with rage. He opened his car door and stormed after Travis.

“Hey!”

Travis looked startled when he turned around. “Whoa, what-”

Wes held up his phone. “You think you can just say that kind of thing and get away with it?”

Travis held up his hands in surrender. “Look, man, I was just playin’-”

“That’s the problem with you, Travis! You’re always playing! Well play around with somebody else’s feelings because I can’t…” Wes took a breath, trying to keep his emotions under control and failing spectacularly. His breath hitched, like he was about to cry, something he avoided at all times. He was so tired of holding in, holding back. When he imagined Travis finding out he had feelings for him, he imagined him kissing him softly, confessing his feelings- not Travis playing a joke on him and looking like he just broke something. 

“Wes... I… you like me?”

“Of course I like you,” Wes muttered.

“No, I mean, like… you have romantic feelings for me?”

Wes shuffled his feet nervously. “No,” he lied. Suddenly, Travis was there, holding his cheek.

“Baby, I… I didn’t know. I never thought-”

Wes tore away from him viciously, his voice a hiss. “Don’t pity me! Leave me alone!”

“Wes-”

“Don’t touch me. Don’t…” But a part of him melted when Travis drew him in his arms and hugged him tightly. It made his chest tighten painfully.

“Wes, I’ve always thought you were hot-” Wes made a noise in the back of his throat, not sure how to react to what he was saying. “-But you’ve always been off-limits, married or straight-”

“I’m…” Wes blushed, pulling away. He didn’t finish his sentence.

“I know. I get it. But I can’t promise you a relationship. I don’t have a good track record with them,” Travis said, stroking his cheek. Wes closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.  
“We don’t even have to talk about it. We can have one night and pretend it never happened,” Wes blurted. Travis looked at him skeptically.

“What? You don’t want me?”

“No, that’s not it. I just… do you do one night stands?”

Wes smashed their lips together, his heart beating wildly. Travis jumped, then responded immediately. Wes kissed him hard, reaching down and rubbing Travis through his jeans. Travis moaned against his mouth. He pulled away a little and leaned his forehead against Wes’, breathing hard.

“Does that answer your question?” Wes asked.

Travis grinned. “Come on. Let’s go to my place.”

Wes drove to Travis’ apartment building, with Travis riding his motorcycle not far behind. He was getting more and more nervous as he was getting closer. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

He shook his head. No, he had to get it out of his system. One night and they could forget about it.

He stepped out of his car, locking it and walking up to Travis. They walked along with each other quietly, their hands brushing until Travis finally took his. He let go to get out his key and unlock the door, but quickly grabbed it again, leading him into the apartment with an excited grin. Wes smiled back nervously. They kissed softly, then kissed more furiously, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Travis grabbed his suit jacket and shoved it roughly off him. He worked at the buttons on Wes’ shirt, kissing the skin as he went down. Wes sighed, running his fingers through his dark curls. He stood when he was done and pushed Wes’ shirt off his shoulders. Wes grabbed the other’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side and letting his hands go down his body. Travis stole his lips again, pushing for entrance with his tongue.

He pushed Wes down on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him hard. Wes moaned, frantically working at the button on Travis’ jeans. His partner took his hands away and undid them with ease, pulling them down to reveal dark blue boxers. Wes immediately sat up, stroking him through his underwear. Travis watched him with half-lidded eyes, already hard. Wes pulled down his boxers and stroked his cock before darting out his tongue, licking a stripe down his length. Travis moaned, his hips jutting forward. Wes took him in his mouth, taking him in as far as he could before choking. Travis rubbed his back as he coughed.

“Hey, hey… it’s okay.”

Once he had recovered, Travis drew him away, pulling his suit pants off his legs and palming his erection through his gray boxers.

“Always thought you’d be a whitie-tighties sorta guy. Although the gray makes sense.”

Wes was trying to figure out what exactly that was supposed to mean, but then Travis pulled down his boxers and was stroking him, so he really didn’t care. He moaned softly, capturing his lips and kissing him passionately. Travis pushed him back down, sliding his naked body on top of Wes’ and rubbing their cocks together.

“Have you ever-”

“Yeah,” Wes interrupted him, his hands groping Travis’ firm ass.

“But with a guy?”

“Yeah.”

“What? When?”

“Wha- does it matter?” Wes asked breathily.

“I guess not… God, Wes, I want you so bad.”

He wasn’t kidding; they were both leaking precum. Wes sat up, kissing him hard.

“Yeah… okay.”

“Wes… you’re sure you want this?” he asked, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Wes nodded.

“Yeah.”

His chest hurt. He wanted to tell Travis how much this meant to him, how much he wanted him, how much he wanted to be _with_ him. Travis crawled over to his bedside table and pulled out some lube and a condom. Wes hoped he couldn’t hear his heart beating so fast. Travis stroked him as his other hand probed his entrance. He inserted a finger and let Wes get used to it, murmuring soothing words at him. He inserted a second finger and scissored them. Wes groaned, grinding down on his fingers, a flush on his face and neck.

Travis smirked at him. “You like that, huh?”

Wes glared at him. “I swear to God I’ll kill you if you start dirty talking me.”

“Oh, so you’re not a dirty talk guy, you’ve just got a language kink.”

Wes almost stilled in surprise. “W-what?”

“You like it when I talk in other languages.”

He groaned. “I don’t have a language kink, it’s just hot that you know other languages. Now just put another fucking finger in, will you?”

“Si.” 

Wes glared at him, but Travis just laughed. He fucked Wes with his fingers until he was moaning Travis’ name.

“Travis, please. I’m ready.”

“Shh, babe,” he murmured, rolling the condom on his leaking dick and covering it in lube. He settled his dick between his legs, lining up in front of his entrance before looking back up at Wes. The blond surged forward, giving him a reassuring kiss. Travis pushed in slowly, groaning.

“God, baby, you’re so tight,” he moaned. Wes didn’t respond, still trying to get used to the feeling. Travis pushed in until he bottomed out. They were both breathing heavy. Wes was gripping his arms tightly. “Can I move?”

“Yeah-yes, go,” Wes said distractedly. Travis pushed in and out slowly, letting his hand wander from his chest to his stomach then down to his cock, stroking him without hurry.

“Mm… faster,” Wes moaned against his lips. Travis sped up in his movements. The things he was doing with his tongue was making Wes’ cock ache with want. After a while, Travis moved down to his neck, licking and nibbling at the skin there. Despite his earlier demands, he didn’t want this to end so soon. He rolled them over with a push, looking down at Travis, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Travis held his hips as Wes rode him slowly, leaning over to lick a nipple. Travis groaned, his grip on his hips getting tighter.

Wes’ sped up. Travis’ hands were caressing his ass, pinching the firm muscle there. Wes groaned and rolled his hips. Travis flipped them back over with a mischievous grin, kissing him and pounding hard into his ass. It was getting to be too much, but Wes wasn’t about to stop Travis when he started fisting his cock. His hips rose up to meet him, the sound of skin hitting skin getting louder and his moans more obscene.

“Travis… Travis,” Wes warned. 

“Come for me, Wes,” Travis said, kissing him softly and speeding up in his movements. Wes cried out, throwing his head back as he came all over Travis’ hand, his ass tightening around Travis’ cock. Travis thrust a few more times before he came, thrusting through his orgasm. Travis pulled out of him and made to cuddle with him.

“Mm… hold on,” Wes murmured, slipping out of bed and getting a washcloth. He wiped himself off before crawling back into bed and cleaning Travis up. Travis smiled, pulling him back down to snuggle.

“Thanks, babe.”

Wes watched him drift off to sleep, and became aware of the tears in his own eyes. When he woke up, this would be a thing of the past. They wouldn’t sleep together or kiss each other or touch each other again. Wes had agreed to it, suggested it even. But it wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all. He wiped at his eyes, trying to regain control. When he finally managed to calm down, he pulled the covers over the both of them, snuggling up to Travis and falling asleep in his arms.

 

Travis woke up, squinting at the clock and groaning. They had work that day, so he’d have to get Wes up. But not yet. He rolled over on his side, smiling at Wes’ sleeping form. Despite what some people thought, Wes was hard to get up in the morning. He knew that from years of waking him up to go to crime scenes. He reached over and ran his fingers through Wes’ hair, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. Wes grunted and curled up. Travis rubbed his chest, watching him sleep. He felt… good. This felt nice. He almost didn’t want to wake Wes up, but they should go to work.

“Wes.”

“Mm.”

“Wes, baby,” Travis said, chuckling, “You’ve gotta wake up.”

Wes opened his eyes, glaring at him. “No.”

Travis laughed. “Wes, we have to go to work.”

He burrowed under the blankets after that, amusing Travis immensely. 

“I’ll get you a cup of coffee,” he said, getting up and slipping some boxers on. Wes didn’t answer under the blanket. Travis went into the kitchen and fixed two cups of coffee, fixing Wes’ just the way he liked it, and then brought them into the bedroom. He set his cup down on his side, then sat down on the bed, poking Wes. He squirmed and sat up, taking the cup.

“Thank you.”

“Did you really just thank me?” Travis teased. Wes sipped at his coffee.

“I thank you for things, Travis.”

“Not when you’re pissed off.”

“Well, then, don’t piss me off.”

They looked at each other and laughed, Travis bumping his shoulder. Wes drained his cup and grabbed his watch.

“I’ll, uh… I’ll see you at work,” Wes murmured, getting up and starting to get dressed. Travis hesitated, then crawled over and grabbed Wes, hugging him around the waist. Wes giggled nervously, pushing him away. But Travis just grabbed him again.

“Travis,” Wes warned, “This isn’t funny. We agreed to one night.”

“Wes, when I think of you walking out that door, I want to throw up. I can’t go back to being just friends. Please. Don’t go,” Travis begged, getting emotional, “I need you. I want you. _Please_.”

Wes turned around, his jaw clenched in the way it was when he was trying not to cry. “Travis… I want more than sex.”

“So do I,” Travis blurted. Wes stared at him, shocked. “Wes, I love the way your hair’s messed up in the morning, and how you can’t get up without a cup of coffee. The way you look in the rain. Your body, and how you looked when you came. That stupid pen clicking thing you do, or the way you smile at me when we catch the bad guy.” Travis laughed, trying not to cry at the same time. “I love…” He was about to continue listing off things about Wes that he loved when something very big occurred to him. Something that made everything make sense. That made his heart leap and his stomach swirl nervously. “I love _you_. I love you, Wes.”

Wes’ breath hitched, a few tears falling that he immediately wiped away. “You… you do?”

Travis got on his knees on the bed, pulling him down for a kiss. “I’m terrified as hell, but I do.”

Wes laughed, tackling him on the bed. Travis almost screamed in surprise, but was soon laughing. Wes kissed him all over, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Wes whispered back. Travis laughed, holding him.

“Tu es beau,” he said with a smile. 

Wes booped his nose. “I think you’re beautiful, too.”

Travis gaped at him. “You know French?”

Wes nodded. Travis whistled, grinning.

“That’s hot.”

“Call work and tell them we’re going to be late and I’ll show you what else I know,” Wes said with a smirk. Travis gaped at him before scrambling for the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of tired so I hope I labelled everything correctly sdklsd... Also I just did my best and used the internet for language. Feel free to tell me if something's wrong.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
